


Hate that I love you

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Rivals, Secret Crush, fluff and eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Eren Yeager and Jean Kirstein were complete opposites; which is why people wondered why they were roommates. But deep down they saw things in each other that other people didn't.But would they admit that to themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jean and Eren are both 17 years old in this; making them college students by this point (at least by my countries laws)  
> Jean is a girl in this as I feel there aren't nearly enough fics with Jean as a girl  
> I thought it might be nice to set the story in France for a change (Given that is where Jean is from)  
> My original writing is on fanfiction.net so....check it out :)

It was another rainy day in France; the weather forecast had predicted that it would be heavy downpours for at least a week. Considering it was mid spring and usually the weather perked up around this time; Eren found it a pain in the ass. Because of the intense rain; Eren had been forced to stay home due to flooding in some areas. Levi said the cafe would open again once the weather was less serious. To quote Levi "There's no point in being open; if nobody wants to come outside".

He was now lying in his bed using his phone to play into the dead. It was a zombie shoot em up game which he could play on his phone. Nice way to kill time on a rainy day. He got so engrossed in it he lost all realization of the world around him. All he could concentrate on was beating high scores.

Suddenly he heard a bang and footsteps; followed by some minor swearing and angry mutters. He had already connected that Jean was home and that his peace and quiet was now over. "Shit I'm soaked" Jean muttered crossly as she walked into the hallway. The rain was so heavy her jacket was drenched and her hair was soaked. She was also shivering from the cold of how wet it was outside.

Eren chuckled at the unintended dirty reference "Probably a good look for you Jean" he teased cheekily. However he couldn't help but wonder what kind of face she made when she was in that state. The mystery behind it made it even more intriguing and appealing to him.

Jean growled crossly; of course he could joke. He had been inside all day warm and dry; she had gotten caught in it picking up groceries. Lucky shit hadn't had to worry about getting a cold because he was sage indoors. She left the shopping on the counter and went to change into something warmer. Get out of her somewhat sodden clothes into a warm jumper and shorts. Anything was better than her sodden attire right now.

"So what did you pick up?" Eren called back curiously. It was her turn to cook so she better have gotten something they could both eat. He wasn't going to eat instant noodles or some fixed together assortments. He needed a proper meal and she better not have wasted the money on random discounts.

"Chicken breasts, curry spices, vegetables and rice" Jean called back loudly. She wasn't exactly a brilliant cook but she was able to make a decent meal. She had also picked up some strawberry shortcake for dessert but put them in the fridge. She had got them as a surprise to cheer them both up; since it had been a bad week.

"Don't burn in horse face!" Eren called back cheekily. He knew she wouldn't but he knew that would wind her up. He loved hearing her voice when she reacted; it was somewhat high pitched and angry. He wondered if her dirty voice sounded anything similar to her annoyed one. 

"I might just do that! Maybe burnt curry is what you need to learn some respect" Jean snapped bitterly. She knew she wasn't a great cook and she tried really hard to make decent food. The fact that Eren bashed any confidence she had in it hurt a lot.

She strode into her bedroom and threw off her wet flannel shirt into the laundry basket. Afterward she did a weird dance to get out of her soaked jeans. They hit the basket with a loud whack as she vented her annoyance on her clothes. Fuck Eren and his insensitive attitude. He never thought before he said shit; it annoyed her so much.

"Stupid Jerk" Jean thought to herself crossly. Why was it Eren had to act like an ass all the time when she knew he could sometimes be an alright guy. But like every other teenager he only acted cool and nice in front of his friends; when they were back home he acted like an ass. Sometimes she seriously regretted becoming his roommate.

She pulled off her bra and tossed it in the corner; she was in no mood to deal with an annoying underwire jabbing her in the ribs. Why did women's underwear have to be so uncomfortable anyway? Angrily striding across the room she grabbed her beige round neck pleated pattern sweater and grey vest. She yanked the vest over her head quickly then pulled on the sweater which ended at her upper thigh.

While yes she and Eren didn't always get along due to having opposite opinions they got on ok sometimes. However mainly due to Eren's hard headed nature it was very hard to reason with the guy. "How can he be so stupid?" Jean muttered bitterly. He tended to say things without thinking; often times them coming across as hurtful.

Even Mikasa and Sasha had called him out on saying things without thinking. However Eren being Eren would apologize but in the most annoyed way possible. He hated admitting that he was wrong which often proved to cause more trouble than needed. Many arguments could have been prevented had Eren just taken responsibility for his actions.

She quickly pulled on some black boy shorts under her sweater and made her way out of the room. At least cooking would help her vent out her anger and she could distract herself for a while. "Stupid jerk" Jean repeated mentally. Why did she have to have a roommate who acted like a jerk and a know it all back home; but a nice guy charmer when they hung out with their friends? Man she really got the short end of the stick.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Jean stood in front of the cooker; her hair still in a damp ponytail but somewhat drier. She was humming quietly as she cut up the vegetables for the curry. She was listening to a Katy Perry playlist on her iPod which was tucked into her boy shorts. It was her property so she could do what she wanted with it.

The music made her feel better as she could cheer herself up. It was upbeat and catchy; allowing her to forget about the problems that had occurred earlier. All the problems caused by Eren and his thoughtless words. She was so engrossed with what she was doing she didn't even notice Eren was standing behind her in the doorway. The kitchen was small with a table and appliances; but they ate in the separate living room.

He had been sitting there for a good few minutes; eventually quitting his game to go and apologize for being a jerk. Back when they first started living together Jean had burnt a few meals. However after time she had gotten the hang of it and was a pretty decent cook. Granted she was no 5 star chef but she had some talent. Eren had felt like an ass for mocking her cooking skills.

She didn't have to cook dinner or take care of him but she did. If not for her he would be late for his job and go hungry after long shifts. But she always left his meal out on the table to be reheated and got him up on time. Hell when he almost slept in she would kick him out of bed and make him coffee; not exactly friendly but she meant well with her actions.

A short time later he had gone into the kitchen to apologize to her. However what he found instead sent him through a loop. For a short time he had stared at her and then eventually taken to sitting and watching her quietly. He was actually trying very hard not to be aroused right now; but that was proving to be harder than he expected.

Usually Jean was the type to wear boyish clothes that made her look tough. He wasn't used to seeing her in something so fucking cute. Let alone that made her look very tempting in his eyes. The jumper may have covered up her butt; however it could easily be pulled up and allowed easy entrance. And to him that was all too temping.

Eventually Jean turned around to get the breasts out of the fridge and just about had a heart attack. There sitting at the table was Eren fucking Yeager ogling her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She stopped and stared at him in awe for a while then yanked her headphones out quickly. How long had he been sitting there checking out her rear without her noticing?

"Hey Jean" Eren cooed smugly. Apologizing could wait; for now he would enjoy the moment. She made the cutest face when she was angry; he had a hard time staying serious around it. He didn't admit it but secretly he did find Jean attractive and somewhat cute; when she was being an annoying stuck up bitch.

Jean frowned at him crossly; how much of a jerk was this guy? First he insults her cooking; now he just checks out her ass and acts cocky about it? Did he have no decency? "How long have you been sat there?" she muttered sharply.

Eren smiled "Not long; I came in a while ago but you didn't notice me" he teased feigning innocence. He wasn't going to apologize for admiring a nice rear; he was a guy after all. When he saw an attractive woman he was very well going to make the most of a good situation while he still could.

Jean stood where she was awkwardly; she was a mix of pissed off and embarrassed. She didn't really know what to do with herself. Her cheeks flushed red with anger and embarrassment; why couldn't he just have stayed in his room? She also mentally cursed herself for not putting on something less revealing.

"Whatever pervert; hope you enjoy eating alone" Jean muttered crossly. There was no way she was gonna sit and eat with an idiotic pervert. She picked up the chicken out of the fridge and started chopping it up quietly. She avoided eye contact with Eren despite him still being there. She was sick of talking to him; all he did was piss her off.

There were times she swore Eren only messed with her because he liked being a pain in the ass. He somehow got humor out of annoying her or throwing insults at her just so fuck with her temper. God she wished she could have roomed with Connie; at least he would have been nicer to her.

Suddenly she heard the chair scrape and Eren get out of his seat. Was he finally going away and leaving her in peace? Instead she heard him walk towards her and eventually stood beside her at the cooker. He looked annoyed yet thoughtful as he gazed upon her thinking face. However she didn't look at him and simply continued what she was doing.

He stood watching her quietly as she prepared the food. She never realized it herself but when she was concentrating she was really attractive. The way her eyes became intense and darkened; it was really hot. Hell she was attractive in of itself; her long slender legs and curvy hips. Her well developed breasts and ashy brown hair. Jean was a very attractive young woman; the only thing that made her avoidable was that sour streak in her personality.

"Eren" Jean said sharply breaking his trail of thought. She was getting creeped out by the way he was looking at her. She wasn't exactly scared of Eren; but the way he was acting was weirding her out. She was starting to suspect he might be bipolar or just messing with her. First he had acted like a massive jerk now he was acting very dominant. His body language was confusing her and she didn't like it.

"Hmm?" Eren hummed thoughtfully. He noticed the concern in her eyes; had he really upset her that much? Maybe Mikasa was right; he did need to tone it down with the joking; sometimes he didn't know the limit to fond insults and actual insults.

She looked at him cautiously "Could you go out and get something to drink with this; since I'm cooking I'll at least let you choose beverages" she suggested trying to sound casual. It would allow her to finish cooking dinner then call Marco and rant. She was deeply confused right now and needed to vent. Eren was so hard to read right now it was deeply confusing.

Eren stood staring into her hazel eyes quietly for a while. He hesitated on leaving then eventually pushed himself off the counter then made his way out the doorway. His keys were in his jacket so he only needed to pull on his shoes.

"Alcoholic or non alcoholic?" Eren questioned curiously before leaving the room. It would give him a better idea of what to get. Hell at least if it was alcoholic she would calm down instead of get angry. Usually she became more shy and cute when drunk; the amount of times he had fantasized about her drunk personality was insane. 

"I'll leave that to you" Jean said bluntly. The faster he got out the sooner she could lower her guard. Her heart was racing under within her chest and her adrenaline was flooding her.

Eren blinked then shrugged casually and left the room. He couldn't figure out if she was still mad at him or not. However she certainly was acting weirder than usual. "What's with her?" he thought to himself quietly. Usually they got on ok with the usual playful banter. But now she seemed bothered by something but he didn't know what. He left the room quietly but watched her briefly before leaving. She didn't move but she was gripping the cooker slightly. Yep...something was definitely up.

Eventually Eren made his way quietly through the apartment and grabbed his coat from the hanger. He then pulled on his comfiest shoes and opened the front door and grabbed his coat. "Be back in 10" he called back casually before closing the door behind him. Yep something was definitely eating jean. However he had yet to get to the bottom of the situation.

Meanwhile Jean breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone her face becoming confused. Eren was throwing her so many mixed signals she couldn't take it. Was he fucking with her? Was he just being a jerk? Was he flirting with her? What the hell was he playing at?

These mind games weren't funny and she wasn't enjoying it at all. He had really upset her earlier and now he was being all Mr. charming? What was he some kind of masochist?! "I don't understand that guy" Jean muttered crossly sighing heavily. It was just like her mother said; Men really were confusing and a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren paced around the store quietly listening to his iPod as he looked for good booze to consume with dinner. He was still trying to figure out why Jean was acting so weird even for her. Yes he had been a jerk for messing with her like that even he could admit that to himself; but they always joked around so what? 

Why had she a gotten so mad about him watching her while she cooked? They practically walked around barely clothes sometimes; its not like they were strangers. "I'll ask her when I get back; Jean is always more open when she drinks" Eren thought to himself. If he didn't address it at some point it would simply eat away at him and piss him off.

He eventually came to the choice of strawberry and lime cider; it was fruity and better than nothing. If he dawdled around any longer Jean would get pissed at him for letting dinner go cold. He paced up to the register and paid for his items. They didn't ask to see his ID (thankfully) and he walked out. He wasn't in the mood for hassle about booze and he was 18 soon anyway.

As he exited the shop his phone buzzed; he rummaged in his pocket and read Jean's text quietly. He groaned quietly as he read it; she had turned mum mode again. "Hey Ass-wipe; dinner will be ready soon. Unless you want cold curry for dinner hurry your ass up.-Jean"

Eren stifled a chuckle; Jean's texts may have come across as bitchy and rude. But deep down she meant well and was just stressed because she put a lot of effort into it. He snapped the phone shut and started power walking. The rain poured down and he pulled out his umbrella; now he knew why Jean was so mad when she came home.

His feet splashed in the puddles as he paced down the street. Cars rushed by quickly and he thanked gods he wasn't splashed. The last thing he wanted was Jean laughing at him because a car soaked him. It would only give her ammunition after him teasing her after she came home soaked earlier. 

"Why is she always so moody? I mean I know I'm no better but sometimes it's a pain" Eren thought to himself. There was a fine line between cute and annoying; and sometimes Jean managed to be both. She could either be the most stuck up, cynical and proud individual you had ever met. Yet she could also be the most caring, passionate and stubborn people you could know.

He had been quite skeptical when they first became roommates when they started college. Of course it had started out rocky and they argued every other day; barely not killing each other. However over time they had warmed up around each other and shown sides to themselves that they barely ever let anyone see.

Jean opened up about her parents' divorce and how abusive her dad had been as a child. On top of that she revealed all her past bullying and how it caused her to have self hate. This gave him a bit of respect as to why she acted out and tried to get people to like her; she was craving affection and friendship she had been neglected of as a child.

Eren opened up about his mother death and his father's abandonment of him since he was 10. He also revealed that he hated how everyone thought Mikasa and him were a couple; but she was just important to him. They had a deep bond and understanding; but Mikasa had come out as gay at 15 and was now dating Annie. So their relationship was solely siblings and close friends if anything. 

This was something Jean could relate to and respect a great deal. She herself was close friends with Marco Bott; someone she had known since she was a kid. They grew up together and were inseparable; him knowing her better than anyone. He had been very understanding when she came out as Bisexual at 12 and supported her along the way; when she told Eren a few days after they moved in together he had been very casual and accepting about it which she was grateful for. 

They reached a truce eventually and developed a mutual respect for each other. Sure they still argued, had rivalry and liked to tease each other relentlessly; but they rarely beat the shit out of each other anymore. So why?...why was Jean acting so weird? 

Why was she avoiding his gaze and irritated when he made fun of her? They used to argue and play fight all the time; so why was she acting weird about it now? Why the sudden 180 and become so sensitive to every little thing he did?

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Eren dropped his umbrella in the holder with a thump and removed his coat with a sigh. The smell of curry wafted up his nose and his stomach gurgled in response. He couldn't wait to fill his empty stomach with food. He would never admit it but he actually enjoyed eating Jean's cooking. It had gotten better than the burnt meals they used to live off.

"You're late Eren!" Jean yelled from the kitchen. Dinner had been ready 15 minutes ago; but to be polite she hadn't eaten yet. If she ate without him it would only cause more unwanted arguments. Luckily she had managed to keep dinner warm using the stove but she was positively starving. 

"I ran as fast as I could! What do you want me to do hitch a ride with the flash?" Eren yelled crossly. He had bumped into a few people on the way home and apologized; explaining his roommate had a short fuse. Luckily they had understood but there were a few people who shot glares at him. Usually he would have picked a fight but knew that Jean would be pissed if he was late for dinner.

"Try shopping somewhere close Ass-wipe" Jean retorted sharply. Deep down she knew he wasn't too late back; she just wanted to eat dinner with him. They tended to avoid each other so often that she at least wanted to bond with him.

Instead of yelling back Eren just sighed and removed his shoes. Arguing with her was just using up precious energy and he was in no mood for it. He just wanted to eat dinner and watch TV. He made his way into the house quietly following the delicious aroma of curry wafting up his nose. He had been waiting for this all day and was eager to finish at least 2 helpings and then go to bed with a full stomach.

Jean was stood in the kitchen wearing the same attire as before. She had a cooker full of rice and a pot full of steaming curry. He hated to say it but he looked so in her zone it was almost natural. Like she belonged; somewhere Eren wouldn't mind seeing her when he came home at the end of the day (which would of course lead to other things) 

Eren barely held back the image of "Newly married wife" she was giving off. The only thing that was missing was an apron to complete the fantasy. He made a mental note to use this as fap material later. The image of Jean wearing nothing but an apron and some lingerie made him get half hard at the thought. 

Jean saw his expression and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "What's with that look?" she questioned curiously. He had a weird look on her face; a cross between spaced out and longing. Was he feeling ok? He had been acting weird even for him; what with the cooker incident and now. 

Eren shook his daze quickly and handed her the bag of booze. Hopefully this would appease her for her efforts. He didn't want to look like a bigger perv than she made him out to be earlier.

Jean took the bag hesitantly and looked inside "Nice choice Eren; never would have thought you could do something right" she said bluntly her tone hinting teasing. 

Eren clicked his teeth crossly; was she trying to start a fight? With his current mindset he would have no trouble fucking her into the table. He was torn between his hunger and his new sudden arousal for Jean. Due to this it made him in a semi shitty mood without meaning to be. 

Jean frowned at his response; god couldn't he take a joke? I mean he had spent the entire morning insulting her; so why couldn't she poke fun? Not wanting to push things further she started dishing up. She had learned from personal experience Eren got moody when he was hungry; which she found very cute.

She handed him the first bowl quietly her expression blunt "Here; maybe this might fix your shitty mood" she said defensively her tone stern. The last thing she needed was Eren acting like a dick after she had worked so hard on dinner and even tried to make peace. If he kept being an ass he could eat by himself for all she cared.

Eren looked at her in awe then took the bowl. The aroma's coming out of it were heavenly making his mouth water. He sat down and took a mouthful of Jean's curry. As soon as the contents hit his tongue; he felt tears rushing to his eyes. Never in his life had he been so happy to taste food. And what was more surprising; it wasn't burnt at all.

Jean smiled a little but did well to hide it; she was happy to see Eren enjoying her cooking instead of complaining. "Guess my cooking isn't as bad as you make it out to be" she teased coyly. God he could be such a kid sometimes; but he was adorable when he was happy.

Eren looked up quietly his expression stern "You've improved; don't get ahead of yourself" he said defensively. He wasn't going to give her a prize for making a dinner that was edible. However he would give her a prize for giving him a boner; a very hard surprise. 

Jean sat down in her chair still smirking "Whatever you say shit stain. Pass me one" she said casually. She had managed to impress him with her skills; that was enough to boost her ego just a little.

Eren fished in the bag on the floor and passed her a can. It already felt like they were a married couple; even though they mostly acted like they couldn't stand each other. He then reached for his own and watched Jean quietly. While she was acting calm and bossy; he could see red marks under her eyes.

She had been crying earlier and she was doing her best to hide it. He wondered if she had before or after he left earlier. The fact that he made her so upset caused him to feel like a dick for his attitude. He sighed and took a mouthful of curry "You should take lessons..." he said casually. While Jean's cooking had gotten better; she still had a lot to learn. With enough training she would probably make good bridal material.

Jean glared at him crossly "You wanna go hungry?" she threatened crossly. She could easily take away his bowl and kick him out. If he was going to pick a fight after how hard she worked; he could just go hungry. God why did she even bother doing anything for him? 

Eren sighed crossly and clicked his teeth "What you plan on making curry all the time? Sounds a bit boring" he stated defensively. Why was she so thick-skulled? Why did she always jump the gun?

Jean blinked then realized what he was saying. In his own way he was saying he liked her cooking and wanted to try more. He could have phrased it better but that was just Eren for you; a stubborn shit.

She blushed gently and looked down at her plate quietly. This was the first time he had actually said he liked her cooking; it felt nice. "You got any preferences..." Jean asked hesitantly. If she was going to cook for him; she at least wanted to know what he liked.

Eren blinked his mouth half filled with a spoon. He hadn't really thought about that; he wasn't a fussy eater in all honesty. He hummed thoughtfully the spoon still hanging out. He eventually pulled it out and held it in his fingers "Um...I guess anything but congealed blood, anything overly salty and liver?" Eren said thoughtfully. 

He had always been a picky eater even as a kid; took a lot back then to get him to eat. Congealed blood was just gross and the flavour when it hit your tongue was nauseating. He knew some people liked it but he hated it. It just made him want to run to the nearest bathroom and puke.

Overly salty meals made him want to drink too much water. Thus this caused him to want to pee excessively. Not a good mix that he enjoyed eating or the after effects. Plus he got the teasing from others about being a kid and for being too fussy with his food.

Jean blushed shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Despite the fact it sounded like an insult; she was glad to know Eren thought she had improved. "Ok...I'll do my best" she said shyly looking away. She wasn't confident in how well she would do; but she was decent and that worked well enough. It it meant she was growing closer to Eren she would keep pushing.

Eren blinked then smiled "I look forward to it horseface" he teased cheekily. Not always; but she could be cute when she wanted to be. But those moments never lasted long so he made the most of it...for now.


	3. Yearning for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets hot for Jean and has a hard time dealing with his feelings for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations for conversations
> 
> Salut Mere: Hello mother/Mum
> 
> Bonjour Cheri; Etes-vous bien-Hello darling, are you well?
> 
> Oui, je vais bien: Yes, I'm fine
> 
> Comment est Eren: How is Eren?
> 
> Encore un idiot: Still an idiot
> 
> Jean, Ce qui est faux: Jean? What is wrong?

"More…..Eren!...Mmm…..harder…god…." Jean moaned hungrily her face contorted with pleasure. Her breasts swayed back and forth as her hips rocked to his movements. Her hand reaching up to touch her soft breasts and messing with her nipples which were red as rosebuds and growing harder with each passing second.

Her cheeks were flushed with heat and desire; her hazel eyes glazed over with lust and her mouth wide her breathing heavy. Her voice hungry and delicious; yearning for more and more of his love.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Eren sat up in bed like a bolt; his body drenched in sweat and his heart racing like a jackhammer. Yet again he was having another wet dream about his annoying but gorgeous roommate. His cock was aching in his pants begging for attention despite the fact he had just woken; the blood rushing to his body like water.

Lately she had been clouding his mind more frequently. I mean he had been crushing on her since they were 15; but as she got older it became more of an unspoken attraction. He teased her because when he did she was so fucking cute it hurt. I mean its not like she would notice his feelings any other way with her personality.

His boxers were filled with sticky fluid and his dick was still semi hard. He sighed heavily and rubbed the space between his eyes crossly. This was the 10th time this week; every night he was plagued with images of Jean in very seductive situations. Each one more erotic than the last; if that was even possible.

He climbed out of bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom quietly trying not to take Jean. He knew she was sensitive to sound and he would have a hard time explaining this if she woke up. Hell he would have an even harder time explaining to her that the reason he was hard was because he had been thinking about rough hardcore fucking her brains out.

He turned on the shower letting the water cascade over his body. The image of Jean's body burned into his mind driving him insane with every passing minute. The blood rushed to his body even stronger than before to the point of becoming painful.

He leaned his head against the tiles and clenched his jaws trying to clear his mind. But it was no good; he wanted her so badly it hurt. With that silky ash-brown hair; gorgeous hazel eyes and that body of hers…...god that body.

Swallowing Eren reached down his hand to touch himself shuddering at the contact. Slowly he began pumping faster and faster thinking of his annoying but very attractive roommate. God he really knew how to pick his women; always the stubborn ones with the nice body who knew which buttons to press.

"Jean…Jean…Jean…." He moaned trying to stifle his moan as he lost himself to the dreams that haunted his sleep. The dreams of his stubborn, annoying but pretty French roommate with the burning hazel eyes. 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Salut Mère" Jean said politely as she sat on the sofa casually. Her mother had called to catch up and since it had been a while she had decided to relieve herself since she had been stress lately. She knew keeping it pent up would only be bad for her mental health so rather than risk a mental breakdown she had called her mother instead.

She was tired of Eren's attitude towards her lately and she needed to vent. She knew she wasn't the easiest person to have as a roommate but he was no saint either. Her stress levels when they first moved in together were so bad she cried sometimes.

However, as time went on things got easier and Eren got more tolerable and they even became friends. But now things were back to him acting weird and sometimes ignoring her for no reason she could think of. He was in the blunt sense; acting like a complete asshole for no reason she could fathom.

"Bonjour Cheri; Êtes-vous bien?" her mother said politely her tone eager. It had been way too long since she had heard from her daughter. From her tone, she could already tell something was up. As a mother she knew these things and she had become very good at reading when there was something wrong with her daughter.

"Oui; Je vais bien" Jean reassured her kindly. While it sometimes frustrated her at how much her mother babied her; she was always happy that she cared. The fact that she had someone to talk to who was always on her side no matter what helped a lot too. Her mother would always pick her over the other side no matter what.

"Comment est Eren?" her mother asked curiously. She knew Jean had a crush on the German boy and in her opinion she wondered why they weren't already together. She had known since they were young that they had a thing for each other; so what was holding them back?

Jean gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the couch face-palming herself and sighing heavily. Again, with this? When was her mother going to lay off about Eren? Next thing you know she would be playing matchmaker which would only make things uncomfortable for them both.

Yes, she had crushed on him when they were about 15 or so. But now he was just a jerk and avoided her gaze or talking to her in general. Now he just acted like a douche and teased her constantly. He always found some way to get under her skin and find a way to piss her off just to get a rise out of her for no reason at all.

He was naïve to her feelings and was just a plain pervert in every way. He made fun of her cooking and was little to no help at all whatsoever. Yet why did part of her still hope that he would still feel the same way? Why did part of her long for Eren to want her? Love her even?

"Encore un idiot" Jean grumbled crossly. He was no end of frustration and his personality changes were confusing as all hell. He was even harder to understand than when they first met. As time went on there were still some parts of Eren she still didn't understand very well at all.

As if by chance the sound of Eren's bedroom door opened and footsteps were heard. The troublemaker himself had awoken meaning she would have to cut off her conversation with her mother soon. If Eren knew she had been talking about him he would only get riled up and start an argument which she would rather avoid.

Eventually Eren showed himself and instead of teasing him Jean was instead truly worried. He had dark circles under his eyes, looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and his eyes were bloodshot. She hadn't seen him look this bad even when he got upset about when his father had died. 

"Jean? Ce Qui est faux?" her mother asked curiously. Why had her daughter suddenly gone quiet and gasped? Though it had been faint she had heard a noise then her daughter react.

"Sorry mum talk later" Jean responded quickly hanging up the phone. She then got off the couch quickly and hurried to Eren's side. Right now his well being was a tad more important. "Eren what the hell? You look like shit!" she asked defensively her tone concerned. She knew he had temper issues but was he dealing with other problems too?

Eren looked at her crossly and mentally cursed himself again. He had lost enough sleep as it was over her lately; but her current outfit was only making his problem worse. She was wearing a large over sized silk purple blouse that reached her upper thigh. It showed off her creamy legs and well developed D cup breasts making him want to pop a boner all over again.

Her legs looked amazing in it and her breasts peaked out of it a little. Her hair instead of being in a ponytail was loose and laid across one shoulder though was still partially messy. She looked utterly edible and he wanted nothing more than to make the fantasies reality; but he hated people who forced themselves on women and he refused to be like those men.

"Nothing just didn't sleep well last night" Eren muttered crossly. He couldn't tell her he had been dreaming of fucking her brains out and masturbated to her in secret while cooling in the shower. Jean didn't think of him that way; at least he didn't think she did making it all the more frustrating. He was literally losing sleep over her because he was so fucking attracted to her.

Jean became worried by this; she knew Eren had lost his mother when he was 10 and though he had adapted had never really gotten over it. Why didn't he just tell her he felt so bad? He didn't have to feel like he always had to deal with his problems by himself.

"Sit down; I'll go make some coffee" she said kindly. Right now, he looked like he needed all he could get. While he could be a dick; even he carried his demons just like everyone else.

Eren was surprised by her actions but smiled gratefully and went to sit on the couch. Upon landing, he cried out heavily and collapsed onto the leather with a deep sigh. He was physically and mentally exhausted from fantasizing about Jean nonstop for the past weeks. How was it his balls were not drained of every form of sperm possible?

Her outfit was not making things any better; he was only glad his exhaustion was preventing him from getting another boner. He literally did not have the energy to deal with such a thing again. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep here and now; but he already knew what kind of dreams would come to mind which he would rather avoid.

After some clattering and clinking in the kitchen Jean came back with a large mug of milky coffee. Eren took it from her gratefully and blew on it before drinking the heavenly liquid. While Jean's cooking still had a way to go; her brewing skills were perfection to say the least.

Jean was relieved when he took the cup and drank it almost immediately. Since he wasn't feeling good she would be more tolerant of his moods; but she would still keep him in his place. She was worried about him; but she was no pushover that was for damn sure.

She hesitated for a second still lingering then gripped her arm behind her back nervously. "Listen….Eren….I know we…I've been somewhat bossy lately. But…But if you have something bothering you…. I…. we can talk" she said awkwardly.

She and Eren had always been awkward about voicing their feelings and it took them a while. But over time patience and understanding had helped to make conversations when it got deep.

Eren was stubborn and had a temper on him; often times showing poor self-restraint. However, he was very caring and always stood up for others no matter what. He just needed to work on his violent side a little better is all.

She herself dealt with lack of self-restraint but it mostly was because of when things came to mind she always had to speak her thoughts. Thus, it got her into a lot of situations both good and bad. However, over time Eren helped her find her good qualities and make good use of the ones she hated. Because of this she had found some form of inner strength which she was grateful for.

Eren felt bad for worrying Jean; while she didn't show it, Jean cared a great deal about others and him. Whenever she got seriously worried but didn't know how to speak her mind; she got twitchy like she was now.

Nobody could help whom they were attracted to; and the fact still remained he was in love with Jean. However, he would just have to meet up with Armin and Marco to talk about what he should do.

"I'm fine Jean; I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm gonna call Armin and Marco to vent later. But thanks" he said gratefully. He made sure to sound like he genuinely meant it which he did. He really did feel bad that his own sexual urges and conflict of being attracted to her were causing Jean to become upset because of a lack of understanding.

If he upset her again without meaning to because he was horny for her and was too complex to confess; he would feel like shit. Jean didn't deserve to get upset because of his own frustrations. He wasn't ready to confess to her yet; but he would at least ease her worries before she jumped the gun and came up with worst case scenario.

Jean relaxed but showed relief; she was glad it was nothing serious but was worried that he was losing sleep over such a thing. But if he was meeting with Armin and Marco then that would surely help. She smiled awkwardly "You want some more coffee?" she asked shyly. She felt so stupid for worrying over nothing like that; god she was such an idiot.

Eren smiled; he had already downed his first cup he was so fucking tired. Another sounded pretty good right about now "Fuck yeah" he said gratefully handing her his cup. He would drink her coffee any day; she made the best damn coffee he ever tasted. Even better than the actual barista's which was saying something.

Jean smiled and headed back to the kitchen; knowing that Eren wasn't mad at her or upset because of something serious made her happy. But of course Eren was human and very strong in emotion; so getting upset was something that came naturally to him.

"But….I wonder what the problem could be?" she wondered curiously. While Eren had teased her lately they hadn't had a serious fight in 2 years. She couldn't fathom what could be bothering him so much.


	4. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean decides to bite the bullet and ask Eren why he is avoiding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints from anime (a.k.a Marco's death)

Jean sat in the bath quietly her ash brown hair tumbling down her arm as she leaned against the tub. Eren had been acting weirder than usual and she couldn't figure him out lately. Because of her hesitation to ask him about it; given her self consciousness kicking in that she was the cause she had left him be.

She had thought about calling Marco or Armin for advice but had gone against it in the end. While those two did give good advice if she continued to rely on them for help she would never be able to understand Eren.

She had to make an attempt herself to get close to Eren and understand what was causing him so much bother. I mean she couldn't keep avoiding the elephant in the room forever. The tension in the air was so strong now you could light it on fire with a damn match and watch it burn in a smoky mess.

He had been avoiding her gaze, avoiding conversations and kept having to change his bed and take showers during the night. He didn't seem sick at all; no sign a cold or stomach bug. However he always had large bags under his eyes and he was doing laundry more often nowadays; however he did well to hide it from her.

She wondered if she had done something to upset him; but then again Eren was the type to tell if you had straight away. He never had been able to keep things to himself even when they were in middle school.

She couldn't understand this sudden personality change in him. It was really unlike Eren and she would be lying if she wasn't worried about the annoying bastard. Jean sighed heavily a few strands of her hair tumbling in front of her face. She would have to talk to him about it; there was no point in avoiding the subject any further.

If she left it alone it would only continue to eat away at her and it would soon reflect in her actions. She and Eren would only start going at each other's throats and that would only make it worse. Given how upset she was at him if they argued she would only burst out crying and end up drinking in order to deal with how she felt.

The last thing she needed was to have the memory of going to a bar with Marco or Armin, getting wasted and ending up ranting or sobbing about how Eren was pissing her off. That would only end up with a hangover the next day and the latter having awkward memories of having to deal with her pent up emotions and loud mouth.

She quickly got up water pouring over her body. She then pulled the plug and grabbed her towel wrapping around herself; she then grabbed her hair towel and exited the bathroom.

There was no point in avoiding it she would have to bite the bullet and face Eren head on. Though she didn't know what to say or how to go about it she would still get it out of him. She cared little about if he was busy or didn't want to talk; she would tie him to a chair and force it out of him if she had to.

_**In living room** _

Eren was sat in the living room quietly reading a comic book. He was still upset at himself for worrying Jean like that. She had really looked concerned and had even gone as far to vent to her mum. That alone raised flags that Jean was really troubled about someone or something; especially if she was speaking in her _native_ tongue.

Since living with Jean he had come to realize that when Jean was really upset or angry she would speak in her native french accent. However it was only when she was seriously angry as in "I am going to kill you" angry or "Sobbing my eyes out due to intense personal feelings" unhappy.

On top of that Jean _never_ spoke to her mum unless it was truly serious or she was really upset about something. To feel like going to her mother was the only resort she had meant something had to be wrong. While Jean could be annoying, stubborn and hot-headed; she really had a big heart and worried about how her actions effected those around her.

When Marco had been in an accident involving a car causing his left arm and leg to be broken she had been devastated. Luckily, he had been ok and recovered she had been truly terrified of losing him. She had even gone so far as to stay at the hospital with him to make sure he was ok and well cared for.

While Eren was mad he wasn't mad at Jean herself. He just felt frustrated at how much he wanted her but was unable to vocalize how much he loved her. I mean she already thought of him as a pervert as it was. In truth he was just subtly trying to show his feelings and desires for her so she understood his feelings a little better.

"Hey Eren can we talk?" Jean's voice asked from behind him in a defensive manner. It was clear from her tone that she was still bothered about earlier. He didn't like the idea of her being so upset because he couldn't control his feelings for her; he should just apologize for being an idiot.

Eren got up from the couch to look at her and had an instant nosebleed. There was Jean fresh out of the bath adorned in a towel and still semi wet. She was a walking wet dream for crying out loud. There were even water droplets running down her breasts which her being pushed out of the towel edge.

Jean looked away apprehensively gripping her towel and gripping her waist with the other. Her motion caused her breasts to be pushed up and water to trickle down her chest. Her sexuality was overflowing right now and sending the green haired teen over the edge the longer he looked at her.

Eren could do little but stare as she stood there unaware of the effect she was having on his body. God, he wanted her so badly right now but was holding back his urges at the same time. He couldn't remember the last time he was in a more difficult situation involving his own sexuality and hormones.

Jean hesitated then sighed "I…. I know I'm bossy and often pester you about shit. I've been told I'm not the easiest person to deal with; so…if I've upset you I'm sorry" she apologized. Since she was young she had a hard time conveying her emotions and thoughts easily around others unless it was Marco or her mother.

She often pestered Eren about stupid shit and tended to start fights completely by accident. However, over time they had become less and less hostile with each other and even become friends. They had certainly come a long way since their days of beating the shit out of each other and constantly starting arguments.

They had each other's back no matter what and would stand up for each other when push came to shove. Hell, over time their past insults had now become rather affectionate instead of out of spite. Her calling him "Suicidal bastard" and him calling her "Horseface" or "French spitfire".

However, it seemed lately Eren had become hostile with her and tended to avoid her gaze and even certain subjects. Yet the other day he had pinned her against the cooker in a very suggestive manner. She could still remember his voice in her ear and his fingers on her skin; she mentally shivered at the thought.

She just couldn't understand what was going on with him lately. Was he pent up? Was he messing with her? Was he playing some form of prank or getting payback for something? He was even harder to understand than usual.

Eren licked his lips trying to wet his mouth at the sight before him. However, he could see she was genuinely upset and worried about his well being. Now was not the time to pop a boner given her mood He took a deep breath and took a mental image of Jean in a towel fresh out of the bath and put it into the later pile.

This would save for fap material later; when they were both in bed and he was alone. He closed his comic book and looked at Jean quietly his green eyes intense with the inner battle that was raging through his body. _Focus Eren, focus_

"You've not done anything Jean" he said sternly trying to remain calm and not jump over the couch to kiss the fuck out of her. Hell, he wanted to rip the damn towel off her and have her on the couch; here and now.

Jean relaxed a little but didn't look convinced "But…. you've been on edge lately. You keep avoiding me and acting weird" she retorted defiantly. He wasn't getting out of this one so easily; she would get to the bottom of whatever he was up to. She was not the type of girl to back down so easily.

Eren chuckled to himself in amusement; so, she had noticed his behaviour change but not his feelings for her? Jesus, was she that dense? He avoided her because every time he saw her he wanted to either kiss her or fuck her brains out. His mind was plagued with images of her crying out his name in lust.

"I…I've been thinking about someone lately. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to get them out of my head" Eren explained in frustration. He couldn't well out say to her "I'm constantly thinking about fucking you constantly because I've been in love with you for the past 3 years".

Jean didn't know that he loved her; she didn't know how much he wanted her. She was just naïve to his feelings for her; thinking him to simply being a jerk and putting up an attitude. His actions up until now to simply mess with her for a reaction. Not knowing he was slowly but surely trying to seduce her into becoming his.

Jean's expression softened and she became more sympathetic; Eren wasn't a bad guy but his luck in love was pretty bad. He always seemed to be friend zoned or cheated on. His luck with women was as shitty as hers was with both genders; they never seemed to be able to make it last with anyone.

A while back Eren had dated some guy called Levi who was older than him. They had broken up after Levi had gotten back together with his ex-Erwin. It would be fair to say Eren was upset. He had spent his days eating ice cream, going into fits of spontaneous anger and crying on and off.

His other crush; his best friend Armin had fallen for her best friend Marco. The two had now been dating 2 years and were happily living together. However, when it first happened Eren had been pretty upset. To fall in love again only to be hurt by knowing he never stood a chance with someone he had known since childhood.

So now he had feelings for someone else; it was good to know he had moved on but the fact they didn't know of his feelings made her feel bad. Nothing was worse was falling for someone who was naive to your emotions and deep love for them.

She had been the same way around Mikasa for a long time but she knew that Eren's sister wouldn't see her the same way. So in the end she had simply given up despite it being painful and the two had remained on good terms.

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly and shifted; god what was she supposed to say. She felt like an ass for being so snappy lately and not seeing he was upset sooner. "Eren…I…I'm no expert in love. But…if you give up without trying…. then you'll only regret it" Jean muttered shyly fumbling with her towel.

Eren's eyes widened in shock; it was quite a surprise to hear the object of his affections saying such a thing. Little did he know that gave him a bit of a boost to continue pursuing her. Knowing that despite her naivety to his love for her; she was telling him not to give up and keep fighting.

Yet at the same time it made him wonder if she liked him too. I mean she always reacted to stuff he did; but what if she showed her feelings for him in the only way she knew how? Subtle affection, stubborn attitude and outbursts; I mean she had been bullied as a kid causing her to be bad at talking to others.

Jean had always been stubborn and a little bit of a show off; but what if she did those things and acted that way so Eren would notice her? Wanting to catch his attention so he wouldn't ignore her? He then smiled fondly and got up; those words gave him strength and only made him fall in love with her all over again. God what an amazing woman she was.

Even though she sometimes annoyed the hell out of him sometimes she was wise and was always the voice of reason. She was a natural leader and she would go far with that if she would just lose the pride.

He then approached Jean who stiffened and gripped her only dignity covering her wet and naked form. I mean she wanted to keep herself covered up. However he was not the type to force himself on women; he hated and loathed any man who did such a thing.

Eren then pinched her nose playfully a cheeky smile on his face but his eyes showing gratitude "Thanks Jean; that helped". Though she didn't know it; she had given him courage. That he shouldn't give up and keep trying to convey his love for her until she finally realized how much he cared about her.

Jean blushed but was relieved; it was good to know that Eren was back to normal and feeling better. He wasn't as fun when he was feeling down; it wasn't the Eren she knew. While he could be a pain in the ass; his cheeky nature and protective side were very admirable.

He was reliable and would always be there when you needed him no matter what. She then smirked "I believe it's your turn to cook Yeager; So, get your ass in the kitchen" she teased in a playful manner. She would love to see his cooking given he criticized hers so much yet he rarely ever made dinner at all. He left it up to her otherwise they wouldn't even get any and would have to get take out.

Eren pouted a little but the unhappiness in his eyes was gone; he was back to his regular self again because somehow, she had managed to not piss him off. He then headed towards the kitchen quietly but not before uttering "I mean it; thank you" under his breath before leaving the room.

Jean could do little but stand there in shock at his words. Eren really must have been feeling like shit in order for him to thank her like that. Eren was never the type to say thank you openly or show gratitude in the form of words. He was odd like that but showed he cared or was grateful in odd ways.

She sighed heavily but smiled to herself "Honestly Yeager; what's gotten into you" she muttered reluctantly. She then sneezed from the cold and decided it was time to dry off and dress herself before she caught a damn cold.


End file.
